


Fairgrounds and Ferris Wheels

by Okidokibucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki is cute, Reader is jealous, lokis got some smooth moves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okidokibucky/pseuds/Okidokibucky
Summary: ‘I wanted to go on the ferris wheel but there has to be two people to a cart come on random person let’s go oh wait are we stuck at the top? Fuck’orReader's jealous, Loki's a flirt and they both just had to get stuck to figure it out.





	Fairgrounds and Ferris Wheels

“Can we get cotton candy?” I asked, words slightly slurred from the toffee sticking my mouth together. Jane shook her head ahead of us and pulled herself tighter into Thor’s side, this was her idea really. Her and Thor had worked things out after their break up and were taking things slow again, they still weren’t quite there with being comfortable with each other again so Jane suggested that instead of a solo date, we make it a group thing. Enter me, Darcy and Loki.

The funfair was in town so 4 votes against Loki’s one meant that here I was, two scientists, two gods and me. “Okay who want’s to go into the haunted house?” I squealed in excitement as I bounced over to the entrance, “Come on Jane!” A smile broke out on her face as she held her hands up in defeat. “I’m not going in there Y/N.” Pouting I looked over to where Loki and Darcy were standing, something had caught Darcy’s attention but Loki stepped forward with a small mischievous smirk on his face.

“Sorry Y/N, Loki’s gonna win me a stuffed dog!” Darcy called over her shoulder as she pulled an unwilling Loki over to a stall. I crossed my arms over my chest as my heart dropped into my stomach. “I’ll go on my own then.” I huffed before handing the guy a dollar bill, pushing the fake spider webs out of the way.

“Lady Y/N wait,” I heard Thor behind me as an old corpse bride sprang from a fake grave to the left. “You didn’t have to come with me Thor I’m fine by myself.” He fell into step next to me as we turned a corner to darkness, save for glow in the dark murals. 

I bit my lip at his silence, “You could have waited outside with Jane, it’s lame in here anyway.” I mumbled as a skeleton fell from the ceiling in front of us. “You should go and win her a stuffed animal.” Thor turned to face me again with a small smile on his face.

“What’s the significance of a stuffed animal?” He asked as we came to a stop in front of a mirror maze. I looked at our difference in height and huffed, “Nothing. It’s just what couples do is all.” Fiddling with my scarf I walked into the maze with Thor behind. “It’s just one of those stupid things people in love do.”

“Then why are you upset?” I sighed as I heard him stop behind me. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. “I’m not.” I lied.

“I’m sure Darcy just wants a stuffed toy Y/N,”

“I don’t care Thor, it’s nothing to do with me anyway.” Stomping off I made for the exit in an even worse mood than I was already in when I entered the stupid haunted house. Darcy and Jane were stood sharing the responsibility of keeping a giant stuffed dog off of the muddy ground they were standing on. To the right of them was a very bored looking Loki.

“Y/N look what we won!” Darcy cheered. I didn’t want to but I couldn’t help but smile at her childish joy from a stuffed dog. “He’s a bit small isn’t he?” I bit out, ignoring the pang of jealously I felt. 

“She wanted the big one.” Loki drawled from behind, walking over with Thor in hushed conversation. “I can see.” You whispered, following the two girls off to the next ride.

Thor and Loki were hanging back slightly looking like they were talking very intensely. The two brothers had arrived back on earth a few months ago and had been a part of daily life ever since, Loki especially. There was no real way of describing the relationship the two of you had, it started with hot chocolates that you would indulge yourselves with at your nightly 3am meetings when the two of you couldn’t sleep. You knew he had nightmares and you just couldn’t bear to leave him alone with them, so you started to set your alarm for 2:50am each night in order to meet the god dead on 3am.

“I’m going on the ferris wheel, I’ll catch up!” I shouted to the girls who had already began to make their way over to a hot dog stand. There wasn’t much of a que, mainly young couples who were waiting for a chance to have a seat and a snog. “Sorry, only two to a cart.” The operator coughed as I got to the front. “One of you will have to wait.”

Looking behind me I saw Loki and Thor had qued up too, Loki quickly glanced between me and his brother. “I’d better go and see if Jane is alright.” He spoke cheerfully as he clasped Loki on the back and turned away.

I turned to Loki who gestured for me to step in ahead of him. The carts were small with no step to rest your feet on, just a simple cushioned bench with a safety bar across it. There wasn’t much room once I’d squashed my hand bag into the side of the seat to prevent it falling out, this left me squashed arm to arm with the god of mischief.

“Sorry,” I mumbled as the operator pulled the bar down across us, struggling to secure it with Loki’s long legs. He shot me a questioning look. “You’re sorry?”

I nodded, “Yeah. You didn’t have to come on here with me you know, I can do things alone I don’t mind.” 

The cart started to move. “You’re independent to a fault but I don’t think even that would convince the old coot that you could ride in a cart alone.” I smirked, oddly proud that he thought I was independent.

“True.” Silence fell over the two of us as we climbed higher and higher. Loki shifted in his seat, his legs dangled and bumped into mine lightly. “Are you alright?” My breath hitched slightly as I realised just how close I was to the god. He nodded and wriggled his arms forwards over the bars, “Fine it’s just very compromising.”

I couldn’t help the giggle that rose at the sight of it. He turned to me with a quirked eyebrow, “Sorry, you’re just so  _tall_  really aren’t you?” Two hands rose to cover my mouth as I tried to hide the giggles as he fidgeted again only to lift his arms up into the air and place them over the back of the cart.

Suddenly the cold winter air had gotten much thicker. 

“Are you cold?” Loki asked just as the cart jolted to a stop. We were right at the top, peering out over the edge we could see our friends and the old man who owned the ride walk over to the generator.

“Did he just…” I mumbled as I squinted my eyes. “ _Kick the ride?”_  I turned to Loki in mild horror, “Did he just kick the ride? Why aren’t we moving?” He shrugged and relaxed back into his seat.

“I’m calling the fire brigade!” A voice yelled from the ground. I glanced at Loki who was already watching me with a curious look on his face. “Looks like we’re stuck here for a while.” I mumbled as a cold wind blew, making the cart rock a little too much. Instinctively I grabbed onto Loki as the cart continued to rock in the wind.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all…” I mumbled with my eyes squeezed shut. Loki hummed beside me and wrapped a hand around my shoulder. “This is the most fun I’ve had all night.” He chuckled from beside me.

Opening one eye I peeked up at him from underneath my lashes, “Seriously? You get dragged along on a ‘group event’ and the most fun you have is getting stuck in a cart at the top of a ferris wheel with your brothers girlfriends best friend?” I lightly teased, still tense next to him from the wind. 

He hummed and pulled me closer into him, “Yes I suppose.”

Struggling to manoeuvre my bag from the seat beside me I pulled out a hat and looked at Loki. “Are you cold?”

He shook his head slowly, “Frost giant’s don’t really mind the cold.”

Feeling more than a little embarrassed at forgetting Loki’s heritage I quickly stuffed the hat back where it belonged and stared out at the skyline. “Are you cold?” Loki asked into the silence, tilting my head I looked up at him staring out at the skyline too.

“You already asked me that,” I reminded him with a smile, “I’m alright. Though if we stay up here forever then my toes might slowly start to drop off.” He didn’t laugh with me, instead he kept watching the world go by. “You don’t have to worry about that you know.” I spoke quietly, eyeing my hands in my lap.

I felt his gaze fall to me without looking. “Making me cold I mean, I know Darcy and Jane always comment on it but it’s never really bothered me…” Mentioning Darcy again made the jealous pang return to my chest. “Is Darcy even ok with you being up here? With me I mean?”

His head snapped down to mine with scrunched brows. “I - I don’t follow,” He paused and glanced at the ground. “Why would Darcy care where I go?”

I snorted, “Aren’t you two…You know?” I clasped my hands together and motioned for him to get the idea. Instead he just stared at my hands blankly and shrugged. “No I don’t follow,”

“Together?” I laughed bitterly, “She’s been dragging you off on rides or to stalls at every chance she’s gotten tonight so I just  _assumed -”_

 _“_ Are you  _jealous_?” He smirked, turning his body as much as he could towards mine. I could feel my cheeks heating up under his gaze. “ _No.”_  I choked out, “No I was just curious is all.” 

We both stared at the other for a moment longer before looking back out at the world surrounding us. “I was rather hoping you’d be jealous.” He commented quietly.

I stilled under his arm as the world seemed to stop revolving. What did he mean by that? Was there a hidden meaning or was he just being his usual teasing Loki? I mean, yes there had been those nights where the two of you  _flirted_  a little but it had always been playful and  _nothing_  had ever come from it. And  _yes_  you two  _may_  have fallen asleep on the sofa in Jane’s apartment one too many times but you always slept better when you were tucked under the lanky god’s legs and -

“Y/N?” He squeezed my shoulder with a nervous laugh, “Did I accidentally charm you into a coma?” He teased lightly as he pulled me closer into him and away from my thoughts.

“Quite possibly. You do always like a good flirt.” As quickly as the moment had come it was gone again.  _Do you ever flirt like this with Darcy?_  

Loki seemed to sense the shift in atmosphere. “Perhaps if I were to flirt with Darcy she wouldn’t be as dense as you.” He huffed quietly.

I whipped my head up to see him smirking down at me once again, “Did you just call me dense?” I seethed, sitting up further in my seat. “I am not  _dense_  Loki! I -”

He cut me off my placing his lips on mine with a quiet urgency that was only too quickly returned. I tried to turn my body towards his but was confined by the safety bar, instead I pulled his neck further down and wound my fingers ever so slightly in his long hair. In return his hand pressed into my back, pulling me as close into him as possible. His lips were softer than I’d imagined and cool like the rest of him which only added to the rush that we both felt. His other hand grabbed at my waist eagerly as we both explored the other with teeth and tongue, time seemed to have stopped completely just for a moment.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind us caused the two of us to break apart quickly.

Thor stood holding the cart still with a stupid grin plastered on his rosy face. “If you two are quite finished, I think the other passengers would like to get off.” Fumbling with the safety bar Loki helped guide us both with shaking legs back onto solid ground. 

Looking around for Jane and Darcy I opened my mouth and looked up at a beaming Thor, though he seemed preoccupied by staring at his brother. “Uh, Thor?” His beaming face shot to yours, “Where’s Jane and Darcy?” Looking around again I made sure I hadn’t missed them.

Thor began walking and we followed, Loki’s hand burning on my waist the entire time. “They got bored so carried on,” I glanced up at Loki and smiled feeling suddenly very shy around the tall god. “ - I think they may have made their way to the dodgems?” 

Loki chuckled beside me and squeezed me lightly, “I’m not sure I’ll be able to kiss you as much as I’d like too on that.” He whispered huskily, low enough for me to hear. I blushed and thought quickly.

“Thor!” I called as I pulled a confused Loki to a stop beside me, “I’m just going to show Loki that  _scary_  haunted house we went in earlier!” Pulling Loki behind me in a run I caught the knowing gaze he sent our way.

“About damn time.” Thor smiled to himself, making his way towards the next ride.


End file.
